


Cuddle Buddies

by GabrieltheTrickster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Writing Out Emotions, for monty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieltheTrickster/pseuds/GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Mavin cuddles on a rainy day. Drabble fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monty Oum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monty+Oum).



> I know I have a story to update and I'm sorry about the wait, but I need to get this out there. I'm sure many of us are still coming to terms with the loss of Monty Oum and I'm writing this in his honor.
> 
> He wouldn't have wanted us to give up, he would have wanted us to create, to keep moving forward. This one's for you, Monty. RIP.

It was a dark day in Austin. The rain was pelting the windows and the wind was rattling the apartment that housed Gavin Free and his boyfriend, Michael Jones. Thunder and lightning roared and cracked and the weather reports said it wasn't easing up any time soon, and the mayor of Austin had put a travel ban in place, effectively keeping Michael and Gavin stuck in their apartment.

After two hours of playing video games, Gavin put his controller down. "I'm bored Michael," he said.

"That's great Gavin but all we have to do is play video games or watch movies and you don't want to do either. So either we just sit in silence all day or we find something else that doesn't involve leaving the apartment," Michael responded. 

"Let's just see what's on tv," Gavin suggested. Just as he was about to switch from the Xbox to the tv, the lights flickered and went out. 

"Great. Just fucking perfect," Michael said, turning the flashlight of his phone on to see Gavin. "Now what, oh British playmaker?"

Gavin thought about things they could do in the dark. "How about we just cuddle?" He looked at his boyfriend, a shy smile playing on his lips. Michael smiled back.

"I'd love to cuddle with you, Gavin," he said. "But let's move to the bed so we have more room, ok?" Gavin nodded and the two moved to their bedroom, crawling under the sheets together. Gavin snuggled into Michael, his back pressing against Michael's chest. Their breathing synched as they lay there quietly.

"Michael...I love you. You know that right?" Gavin said. Michael pressed a soft kiss to the base of Gavin's neck.

"I know. I love you too," Michael responded. The two lay like that for what felt like days. Neither of them cared, they just relished the feeling of having the other there. When the power came back on hours later, they just flicked off the lights and stayed like that for the remainder of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I'm sorry it probably sucked.
> 
> If you need to talk send me a message on tumblr: achievementhunting-archangel.tumblr.com


End file.
